


Чего ожидать когда ты в интересном положении то есть в любой момент пойдешь под трибунал просто потому что ты так устроен и учитывая обстоятельства это совершенно понятно хватит доставать меня Маринер!

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Skippy's List, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Этот журнал ведется для советов по безопасности. Ну, вы понимаете.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чего ожидать когда ты в интересном положении то есть в любой момент пойдешь под трибунал просто потому что ты так устроен и учитывая обстоятельства это совершенно понятно хватит доставать меня Маринер!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What to Expect When You’re Expecting to Get Court-Martialed at Any Given Moment Because That’s Just How You’re Wired and it’s Perfectly Understandable Under the Circumstances Quit Giving Me a Hard Time Mariner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473978) by [ILLUMINAUGHTI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLUMINAUGHTI/pseuds/ILLUMINAUGHTI). 



> С извинениями перед [Скиппи](https://kdnv.ru/blog/spisok-skippi-ili-chto-amerikanskomu-s/).

  * У попыток использовать термин «Первый контакт» для того, чтобы плавно перейти к поцелуям, исчезающе низкий процент успешности.
  * Прибор выйдет из строя, когда именно ты, да-да, ты его коснешься, а не когда это сделает тот, кто старше по званию или виновен в упомянутой неисправности.
  * Демотиваторы — орудие борг и совершенно недопустимы.
  * «Пульни в меня из фазера, папочка» — не мотиватор.
  * Недопустимо называть запросы от старших офицеров «Вторичными директивами».
  * ~~Автопилот для слабаков~~
  * АВТОПИЛОТ ДЛЯ КРУТАНОВ!
  * Что случается на голопалубе, на самом деле, далеко не всегда остается на голопалубе. Убей это, если никто не смотрит. А если смотрят, прикинься голограммой и убегай: тогда им придется решать, кого именно убить — это или тебя. Смотря кто быстрее.
  * С другой стороны, что бы ни случилось в камере для санобработки, лучше пусть останется в камере для санобработки.
  * Нет, никогда нельзя угрожать высадить кого-то на планете, где верят в ведьмовство.
  * Когда дело касается слияния разумов, согласие — это секси.
  * Никогда не спрашивай, даже с самыми невинными намерениями, не превращался ли твой собеседник в ящерицу. Мы не знаем, почему существует это правило. Оно просто есть.
  * Всегда имей в виду, что увольнительная на берег случится на ледяной планете, потому что хуй тебе, вот почему.
  * Неважно, насколько сильно тебя интересует секс-пыльца, просто имей в виду, что она распространяется быстрее, чем вонючие газы над койками после Ночи кардассианских тако. Также стоит учитывать, что слово «секс» может быть переведено категорически неправильно.
  * Изучать знаки отличия на комм-бейдже допустимо только в первые 1,25 секунд. Потом — это всего лишь повод состроить глазки, теперь банановый.
  * «Восстанавливающее» зелье, которое твой приятель подобрал на инопланетном базаре, только усугубит похмелье.
  * Если до того у тебя не было похмелья, оно тебе обеспечено.
  * Мы не задаем вопросов о странном вулканском эмоциональном культе.
  * Мы не задаем вопросов о странном клингонском культе ассенизаторов.
  * Тот, кто насмехается над командой мусоровоза, неизбежно получит задание под прикрытием — работать на этом самом мусоровозе.
  * Нам еще предстоит вычислить подходящий момент, в который безопасно разрывать отношения с метаморфом.
  * Даже если ты можешь что-то, это не значит, что ты должен это делать от своего собственного имени.
  * Обнимай только тех незнакомых существ, в которых ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя всосало.
  * Маринер больше не разрешается вызывать сущностей, представляющихся «Настоящим Дьяволом», ни на какие состязания, включая (но не только) арм-рестлинг, дартс и синхронное плавание.
  * Предлагать соляному вампиру перейти на альтернативы, полезные для сердца — например, хлорид калия или лимонную кислоту, — это попрание чужих традиций.
  * Нет, никогда нельзя отращивать козлиную бородку шутки ради.
  * То, что медперсонал уже видел такое раньше, не значит, что им снова хочется это увидеть, так что давай, приведи-ка свою жизнь в порядок.
  * В нынешние времена не существует правдоподобных отмазок о том, что касается трибблов.
  * Никому не разрешается выращивать разумные бородавки и стравливать их друг с дружкой на арене.
  * Не делай этого с репликатором.
  * Ты знаешь, что именно.
  * У нас по-прежнему нет прав выбрасывать коллег из шлюза, даже если они носят подозрительную козлиную бородку.
  * Никогда не бывает «просто насморк».
  * Никому не разрешается создавать что-либо из ДНК, обнаруженной хотя бы в определенной близости от камеры для санобработки.
  * Считается дурным тоном публиковать комм-частоты старших офицеров среди объявлений о секс-услугах планеты, которая будет следующей в нашем задании.
  * Никогда не бывает «просто насморк»!
  * Не разрешается начинать записи в журнале с «Дорогой журнал капитана! Никогда не думал, что со мной случится подобное, но…»
  * Не разрешается заканчивать записи в журнале ни «затемнением», ни «[вставить чувственную мелодию саксофона]».
  * Думаешь, что цивилизация, на планете которой ты был год назад и которую посещаешь теперь со Вторым контактом, приняла тебя за божественную сущность? Поздравляю! Пора придумывать историю с воскрешением, которая очень кстати включает в себя отбытие на звездолете.
  * Нельзя оглушать коллег из фазера только ради того, чтобы обогнать их в очереди в туалет. Даже после Ночи кардассианских тако.
  * Давно потерянный друг? Ага, просканируй-ка его на инопланетную ДНК, паразитов, вживленные мешочки с яйцами, микрочипы, мегачипы, макрочипы, наращенные ногти с коммуникатором, шиньоны, вредоносные украшения, разумное нижнее белье и подозрительную бородку, плохо замаскированную театральным гримом.
  * Запрещается умирать в результате контакта с алебардами, моргенштернами и вантузами для унитазов.1
  * Если ты не уверен, слышат ли другие энсины то, что делается на твоей койке, не сомневайся — они точно это слышат.
  * Если ты уверен, что другие энсины не слышат того, что делается на твоей койке, не сомневайся — они точно это слышат.
  * Не спрашивай у того горна, где он купил свое милое золотое танкини. Это достояние предков, он возмутится предположением, что его обменяли на товар или услугу.
  * Не разрешается прикреплять к гигантской пещерной жабе штык и объявлять ее своим Эпическим Скакуном, даже если вы «всего лишь» пытаетесь убедить цивилизацию оставить своих соседей в покое.
  * Считать клингонское виски «Напитком сражений» до дальнейших распоряжений.
  * Считать ромуланское виски «Напитком провала памяти» навсегда. Никаких дальнейших распоряжений поступать не должно.
  * Никогда не затыкайся, никогда не сдавайся и никогда не говори: «Умри!».
  * Разве что той штуке, которая выползла из-под сливной решетки камеры для санобработки.



**Author's Note:**

> 1 Будем надеяться, им не придется вступать во Второй контакт с далеками. — Прим. пер.


End file.
